Father&Son
by tommy42
Summary: "How can I try to explain, when I do he turns away again. It's always been the same, same old story." "All the times that I cried, keeping all the things I knew inside, it's hard, but it's harder to ignore it." -Cat Stevens-


"Credo sia ora di chiamare tuo figlio, Andy" suggerì Sharon accomodandosi sul divano accanto a lui.

Andy prese il telecomando e spense la televisione: era arrivato il fatidico momento della verità, che lui avrebbe voluto rimandare all'infinito.

"Sì lo so, ma volevo aspettare ancora qualche giorno" replicò cercando di non incrociare il suo sguardo.

"Io invece penso dovresti farlo il prima possibile. È meglio che sia tu a dargli la notizia" incalzò Sharon appoggiandogli una mano sul ginocchio.

Andy la guardò negli occhi "Hai ragione. Ma lui è…insomma non so come potrebbe prenderla. È ancora arrabbiato a morte con me. A Natale quando io arrivo, lui se ne va. Non mi ha neanche voluto al suo matrimonio l'anno scorso."

Sharon lo fissò sconsolata, ma sicura: "Devi parlargli, ad ogni costo. È la costa giusta da fare."

In cuor suo Andy sapeva che Sharon aveva ragione, ma quando si trattava di suo figlio tutte le sue certezze crollavano in un attimo. Aveva sempre cercato di ristabilire un contatto con lui, ma James gli aveva inevitabilmente sbarrato ogni porta.

Prese un profondo respiro e si alzò col cellulare in mano. Compose il numero di suo figlio mentre iniziava a camminare ansiosamente avanti e indietro per la sala. Il telefono squillava, ma sembrava che nessuno avesse intenzione di rispondere. Si girò verso Sharon scuotendo la testa, ma in quel momento si bloccò.

"Hey Jamie, sono tuo padre."

"Sì lo so, l'ho letto sul display. Qualcosa non va?" Andy riconobbe la voce scocciata del figlio.

"No no tutto a posto. Volevo solo…sì volevo sapere se ti andrebbe di vederci a pranzo uno di questi giorni, domani magari."

"Non lo so, sono piuttosto impegnato ultimamente."

"Lo capisco, ma dovrai pur mangiare no? Dimmi tu a che ora preferisci" insistette.

James rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo.

"Per favore, ho bisogno di parlarti" supplicò Andy.

"E va bene, allora facciamo domani alle 2. Però vieni tu da me, ti aspetto davanti al mio ufficio."

"Ok certo, domani alle 2. Grazie."

"Senti papà vedi di non…no niente…a domani."

"Sì, ciao" concluse Andy, ma la chiamata era già terminata.

Sbuffando si lasciò cadere sul divano accanto a Sharon.

"Com'è andata?"

"Non lo so Sharon, la vedo sempre più in salita tutta questa faccenda. Voglio dire James era già ostile al telefono…"

"Andrà tutto bene, Andy. Non sei uno che si arrende facilmente, hai determinazione da vendere. Tu vai avanti per la strada giusta e lui…capirà."

"Dannazione è così testardo a volte" si arrabbiò Andy chiudendo la mano a pugno.

"Come suo padre" gli sorrise Sharon dandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

Il giorno seguente Andy lasciò la Crimini Maggiori per recarsi all'appuntamento con suo figlio. Era agitato, non aveva più parlato con lui da quando era stato ricoverato all'ospedale dopo l'attacco di cuore. Sandra, la sue ex moglie, lo aveva trascinato a forza e James si era trattenuto solo il tempo di accertarsi che suo padre non fosse morto. Era stato glaciale, come sempre. Andy soffriva nel vederlo così, ma sapeva anche che Jamie aveva tutte le ragioni del mondo. Lo aveva deluso in passato. Sempre.

Arrivato davanti all'ufficio di Jamie si guardò intorno. Scorse il figlio seduto su una panchina del parco che guardava l'orologio, dalle sue labbra pendeva uno stuzzicadenti. Gli scappò un rapido sorriso: più Jamie cresceva, più gli assomigliava fisicamente. Probabilmente lui si odiava per questo ma ad Andy in quel momento non sembrava tanto male come accordo.

Si avvicinò chiamando il suo nome, Jamie si alzò dalla panchina e gli andò incontro.

"Ciao, vieni c'è un posto tranquillo qui dietro l'angolo" gli disse trascinandolo per una manica della giacca.

Entrati nel locale scelsero un tavolo appartato vicino alla finestra e ordinarono da mangiare. Iniziarono a parlare del più e del meno, Andy cercava di essere il più rilassato possibile, ma Jamie non era molto di compagnia.

"Ok, cosa vuoi?" chiese secco Jamie dopo che la cameriera si fu allontanata con i loro piatti vuoti.

Andy aveva temuto questo momento per tutto il pranzo. Bevve un sorso d'acqua e cominciò: "Sono venuto a dirti che tra poco mi sposo".

Fece una pausa per osservare le reazioni del figlio: notò le sue labbra fare una smorfia e il suo sopracciglio sinistro incurvarsi.

Jamie non aprì bocca, così Andy continuò il suo discorso, soppesando ogni parola: "Vorrei che tu fossi presente, sei una parte fondamentale della mia vita e un giorno così speciale sarebbe incompleto senza di te."

La mano sinistra di Jamie strinse il tovagliolo. "Ah sarebbe un giorno incompleto nella tua vita…e i giorni incompleti della **mia** vita? A quelli non ci pensi? Non pensi a quando non c'eri il mio primo giorno di scuola? A quando mi chiamarono per un provino di baseball, al giorno della mia laurea? Non pensi ai compleanni, ai Natali e ai giorni che di solito i padri trascorrono con i figli…quando tu non c'eri?

Oh e a quella volta che mi ruppi un braccio e al pronto soccorso mi accompagnò il vicino di casa perché tu eri troppo ubriaco per guidare?

Li hai dimenticati quei giorni? Perché io no."

Andy si accorse che stava trattenendo il respiro, ogni frase di suo figlio era come una pugnalata e lui non aveva scudi per difendersi. Inerme, abbassò lo sguardo sul tavolo mentre mormorava un "mi dispiace" che alle orecchie di Jamie non arrivò.

"Cosa sei venuto a chiedere, la mia benedizione? Cazzo, Andrew ma come ti vengono certe idee? Non colleghi mai il cervello prima di fare qualcosa? Cosa ti aspettavi, che ti accogliessi a braccia aperte dopo tutto quello che mi hai fatto passare solo perché stai cercando di rimettere insieme i cocci della tua vita?

A me non interessa niente di te, l'unica cosa che abbiamo in comune noi due è il tuo cognome, fine!

Dio, non ti sei fatto vedere nemmeno il giorno del mio matrimonio."

"Non mi hai invitato" sussurrò debolmente Andy.

"E ti ha stupito la cosa?" rispose arrogante Jamie.

Andy si voltò a guardare la strada, il suo cuore batteva impazzito nel petto. Dentro di sé sperava che suo figlio avesse capito di averlo costretto all'angolo; non lo avrebbe mai detto ma Jamie era un pugile professionista con le parole.

"Non me lo merito, lo so che non merito il tuo perdono. Niente potrà mai cancellare quello che ti ho fatto passare, ma se puoi rallentare un attimo io…"

"Cosa vuoi precisamente?" lo interruppe Jamie "Che ti dia il permesso di rovinare la vita a qualcun altro? Lo sai che non ne hai bisogno, sei bravissimo a farlo da solo" terminò mentre tirava fuori il portafoglio dalla tasca.

"Sono cambiato Jamie, ho fatto degli errori in passato, molti errori, ma non sono più quello di una volta" tentò di difendersi Andy.

Jamie sbatté i soldi sul tavolo mentre si alzava dalla sedia.

"Le persone non cambiano" gli rispose a denti stretti lasciandolo solo al tavolo.

Sharon tornò a casa di corsa, Andy le aveva scritto che non sarebbe rientrato al lavoro perché non si sentiva in forma, niente di cui preoccuparsi ma aveva bisogno di riposare.

"Andy?" chiamò con cautela dopo aver aperto la porta, senza tuttavia ricevere risposta.

Notò il taccuino della pressione di Andy aperto sulla scrivania e dopo aver sbirciato le ultime cifre che vi erano annotate, si diresse immediatamente verso la camera. Trovò Andy sdraiato a letto, che fissava il soffitto con le mani intrecciate dietro la nuca. Indossava ancora le scarpe e la camicia con la cravatta leggermente allentata.

"Andy stai bene? Devo chiamare il tuo medico?" chiese ansiosa.

"No, sto bene…" le sorrise lui.

"Ti va di raccontarmi com'è andata?"

"È stato…terribile. James è ancora così arrabbiato con me, nonostante il tempo le sue ferite sono aperte e io oggi le ho fatte sanguinare. Mi ha sputato in faccia tutto il mio passato e non ho potuto rispondere perché era tutto vero." Fece una pausa per prendere fiato "Credo che non verrà al matrimonio. Ci ho provato Sharon, ma ha una rabbia troppo grande da lasciar andare."

Sharon si sdraiò accanto a lui con la testa sulla sua spalla e la mano sinistra sul suo petto. Andy la strinse a sé e rimasero abbracciati in silenzio.

Ad un tratto Andy disse: "Mi assomiglia, Sharon, dovresti vederlo. Si muove come me, ha il mio stesso sguardo e quando è sotto pressione tiene uno stuzzicadenti in bocca. Non ci avevo mai fatto caso, ma oggi l'ho osservato..." Sharon si accorse che dopo l'ultima frase il volto di Andy si era intristito.

"Cos'hai ricordato?" gli chiese dolcemente alzandosi sul gomito e appoggiando la testa sulla mano.

Con gli occhi umidi Andy rispose: "Mi ha detto che l'unica cosa che condividiamo è il cognome. Lui pensa questo. Per tutta la vita non ha visto altro che un fallito in me, un alcolizzato che feriva le persone a cui voleva bene. Ho fatto ammenda con lui e quel giorno disse di avermi perdonato, invece mi considera un ipocrita. Sai cosa mi ha detto prima di andarsene? Ha detto _le persone non cambiano_."

Sharon osservò una lacrima scendere adagio dall'angolo dell'occhio sinistro di Andy.

"Hai dimostrato che si sbaglia, gli ultimi 20 anni della tua vita lo testimoniano" cercò di convincerlo.

"Per lui non è abbastanza. E a me questo non sta bene. Cazzo è mio figlio!" alzò la voce Andy. Poi, quasi bisbigliando: "Ho bisogno di…vado a fare una doccia".

Sharon si lasciò cadere sconfitta sul letto. Andy era sconvolto, la situazione andava risolta, per il suo bene e per il loro matrimonio. Decise di lasciar correre qualche giorno, poi sarebbe intervenuta. Non sapeva ancora come, doveva studiare un piano, ma non poteva lasciare le cose come stavano.

La notte di Andy fu agitata, non riuscì a dormire per più di qualche ora poi, alle prime luci dell'alba, decise di alzarsi.

Si recò presto in ufficio e risolse qualche scartoffia abbandonata sulla scrivania. La Crimini Maggiori non aveva nessun caso quindi la giornata passò serena. Tutti si accorsero che c'era qualcosa che non andava con Andy, ma nessuno gli chiese spiegazioni. Dopo che Andy ebbe salutato i colleghi per andare a casa, Provenza si fiondò nell'ufficio di Sharon.

"Ehm Capitano…"

Sharon alzò la testa dai fogli "Sì Tenente?"

"Ecco io…io mi chiedevo cosa non vada con Flynn. Ieri non è tornato in ufficio e oggi sembrava mooolto strano."

Sharon sospirò "In effetti ieri ha avuto un diverbio con suo figlio."

"Suo figlio lo ha chiamato?" chiese confuso Provenza.

"No, Andy ha chiamato James e gli ha chiesto di incontrarlo per pranzo. Voleva comunicargli del nostro matrimonio ma lui non l'ha presa bene."

"Oh…beh capisco" annuì Provenza.

"Vorrei lasciar passare qualche giorno poi proverò a ricontattarlo io. Andy soffre molto per questa situazione e vorrei che il giorno del nostro matrimonio sia felice. James lo farebbe felice."

Rientrata a casa, Sharon trovò Andy seduto sul divano, con i gomiti appoggiati alle gambe e le mani giunte.

Gli si avvicinò "Hey."

"James mi ha mandato un messaggio, vuole vedermi domani. È disposto a venire in centrale da me."

"È una mano tesa?"

"Dio lo spero."

Jamie gli scrisse che era fuori dalla centrale, seduto sulla panchina a destra dell'ingresso. Lo avrebbe aspettato lì perché non aveva intenzione di salire in ufficio.

Andy lo raggiunse e lui si alzò.

"Ciao. Vieni, siediti" disse imbarazzato mentre si sistemavano sulla panchina. "Sono venuto a chiederti scusa per il comportamento inaccettabile che ho tenuto l'altro giorno" ammise Jamie contorcendosi le mani.

"Ne ho parlato con Rachel l'altra sera e lei...beh è una persona speciale. È di gran lunga migliore di me, a dire il vero non ho ancora capito come abbia fatto a sposare uno come me. Comunque mi ha fatto capire quanto sono stato stronzo, non meritavi di sentire le terribili accuse che ti ho rivolto. Sono stato troppo duro e me ne scuso."

Andy non trovava le parole per rispondere al figlio così si limitò ad annuire debolmente.

Jamie continuò "Io…ho capito tante cose, Rachel me le ha rese più chiare, anche con i suoi trucchetti da strizzacervelli" sorrise. "Vedi, io ti ho addossato la colpa di molte cose, troppe, senza mai mettermi nei tuoi panni. I tuoi fallimenti sono diventati miei e il senso di impotenza che provavo mi riempiva di rabbia. Ho covato quella frustrazione per molto tempo. Ero convinto che ti buttavi nell'alcool per scivolare in un altro mondo, in cui noi non c'eravamo, perché credevo di non essere abbastanza, per te, per la mia famiglia, per il mio mondo. Ho trasformato la figura di mio padre in una delusione, ricordando solo i momenti negativi.

Invece abbiamo passato anche momenti bellissimi, come quando mi portasti per la prima volta a vedere i Dodgers. Mangiammo hot-dog fino a scoppiare, ti ricordi? O quando ti presentasti a casa con una bicicletta rossa fiammante tutta per me e mi insegnasti a portarla.

Sei stato comprensivo quando ne avevo bisogno e inflessibile quando occorreva. Allora non prestavo attenzione ai tuoi sforzi, ora invece li benedico."

Jamie si concesse qualche minuto per rivivere quei ricordi che aveva incantato, poi riprese: "Sai, mi hai trasmesso tanti valori, forse senza neanche accorgertene.

Mi hai insegnato il coraggio, nel momento in cui hai smesso di bere e l'umiltà, quando tempo dopo sei venuto da me per scusarti.

Mi hai insegnato la determinazione, ogni anno, quando ti presentavi da noi per Natale e sentivi di non essere il benvenuto.

Mi hai insegnato il rispetto, per non avere mai detto una parola scorretta sul nuovo marito di mamma, così perfetto al tuo confronto.

Mi hai insegnato la pazienza, ogni volta che ti ho trattato male e tu hai incassato senza rispondere.

Mi hai insegnato che l'amore per i figli è più grande di qualsiasi ostacolo il giorno in cui hai partecipato al matrimonio di Nicole, nonostante le condizioni.

Ma soprattutto sai cosa mi hai insegnato? La lealtà. Giuro papà, non conosco una persona più leale di te. Ti fai in quattro per le persone in cui riponi la tua fiducia. Il tuo è un dare senza pretendere nulla in cambio, semplicemente perché ritieni di fare solamente ciò che è giusto.

Lo sei stato con me: hai scelto di batterti lealmente in prima persona annunciandomi i tuoi progetti per il futuro, anche se eri cosciente che avresti potuto trovare un muro davanti.

E poi mi hai insegnato il perdono, oggi, dedicandomi un po' del tuo tempo che, onestamente, non meritavo."

Jamie guardò le lacrime rigare lentamente il volto di suo padre, gli aveva aperto il cuore e aveva lasciato scivolare fuori anni di incomprensioni, rabbia e risentimento.

Andy gli mise una mano sulla spalla e gli diede delle tenere pacche: era il suo modo di mostrare riconoscenza quando le parole non arrivavano in aiuto.

Jamie ricominciò: "L'altra sera Rachel mi ha fatto comprendere quanto sia da idioti farti rivivere i tuoi anni più duri per assecondare la mia arroganza. Non è da Flynn, vero?"

"No, non lo è" confermò Andy con la voce rotta.

"Perciò, per dimostrarti che credo in tutto quello che ti ho appena detto… se l'invito è ancora valido, sì sarei felice di partecipare al tuo matrimonio."

Incredulo, Andy fissò Jamie negli occhi, quegli occhi color nocciola così unici: erano allo stesso tempo tristi ma fieri. Suo figlio aveva lo sguardo di chi nella vita si è fatto uomo da solo. Varie volte lui aveva tentato di andargli incontro per aiutarlo nelle sfide più dure, ma Jamie le sue battaglie le aveva vinte da solo. Anche questa. Andy sapeva bene come fosse difficile fare il primo passo, mettere da parte l'orgoglio e farsi aiutare, per creare qualcosa in grado di resistere alle insidie del tempo.

Jamie continuò a sostenere senza timore lo sguardo del padre e Andy notò un lampo attraversare i suoi occhi.

' _Ciò che si piega non si spezza'_ realizzò consapevolmente dentro di sè.

"Grazie" gli disse infine porgendogli la mano.

Jamie la strinse e si soffermò sull'anello di sobrietà di suo padre.

Esitò per un istante, poi confessò: "Non è vero che io e te abbiamo in comune solo il nome. Abbiamo in comune molto di più: ogni mattina guardandomi allo specchio mi riconosco in te da giovane. E poi il mio modo di camminare, mamma dice che quando mi vede di spalle le sembra di tornare indietro di 30 anni. E sai cosa faccio quando sono teso? Mi infilo uno stuzzicadenti in bocca e ci gioco. A volte lo odio ma è più forte di me, come se fosse scritto nel mio DNA.

Nicole dice che sono anche testardo come te, ma questo non è vero. Sono molto accondiscendente, sai?"

A quest'ultima frase ad Andy scappò un sorriso: suo figlio gli aveva fatto passare le pene dell'inferno per 20 anni, come poteva definirsi accondiscendente?

"Beh ora che ci siamo chiariti, vado. Ti ho distratto anche troppo dall'acciuffare i delinquenti, anzi mi sembra già che il tasso di criminalità sia sensibilmente aumentato" scherzò Jamie alzandosi.

Andy si alzò con lui "Puoi passare quando vuoi, lo sai?"

"Sì, da oggi posso farlo" rispose sicuro.

"Ci sentiamo, fai il bravo Jamie" lo indicò Andy.

Si diedero le spalle e si allontanarono, ma dopo qualche passo Jamie tornò indietro.

"Papà?" chiamò.

Andy si voltò "Sì" replicò deciso mentre Jamie lo sorprendeva con il più caloroso abbraccio che riuscì a regalargli.

Un abbraccio atteso per un tempo infinito.


End file.
